Your Forgiveness hurts me more
by kkkloveu
Summary: when you know you have hurt someone but the person is quite and so understanding...it somehow becomes more painful to see the person silent. A series of one shots with first two chapters on DUO... daya sir birthday special..
1. Chapter 1

_**Your forgiveness hurts me more**_

As the clock beside his bed chimed, indicating the current moment to be the last minute of the day and first of the new beginning, all the hopes inside him died down but still his heart looked towards the wall clock present in front of his bed and he wished his hopes to be fulfilled in between those 2 spare minutes he had got but...the time passed quickly and the little hand said again…it was already the end of the special day.

Not even for once glancing at his mobile he now laid down silently on his bed to sleep. He knew he was being selfish but sometimes being selfish is the only thing you can do.

As the sleep surrounded him and the clock showed time as 00.05 a.m he felt the ringing of his mobile phone disturb him, he knew the caller and he knew it's still not his own brain reminding him of the already passed day, but still he picked up the phone rather tiredly then sleepy and heard the voice he was hoping to hear some 6 minutes back from now…

"hello Daya?" the voice sounded rather hesitant…

Daya answered in tired tone… "haan abhijeet?"

Abhijeet(in a tone that seemed really unusual to daya at the moment)- haan…woh main…(first time in his life abhijeet felt hesitant to say this to his buddy) I…daya…(after few minutes) Happy..happy birthday daya…"

Daya really felt himself as still for a moment and then he replied in calm tone… "thank you abhijeet…"

Abhijeet(still hesitantly and in low tone)- I..i am sorry yaar…main woh…yaar pata nahi kaise..itne waqt baad aaya tha na toh.."

Daya(in same calm tone)- koi baat nahi abhijeet…ho jata hai yaar….tum…

Abhijeet(painful tone)- yaar daya…sach main bahot sharminda…

Daya(same tone)- boss…keh raha hun na main ki kuch nahi hota…yaar humari toh job hi aisi hai…kabhi waqt milta hai toh kabhi nahi…

Abhijeet(in low tone)- daya…

Daya(softly)- boss…sach sabh theek hai yaar…main bhi naraaz nahi hun…chalo abh so jaao tum bhi…(naughtily) sir ne kal ki chutti di hai tumhe mujhe nahi…warna soch lo apna kaam tumse hi karwaunga…

Abhijeet(in silent smile)- agar yeh meri saza hui toh mujhe beshak manzoor hai…

Daya(shaking his head)- boss…chalo good night…(with smile) mithe mithe sapne dekhna…

Abhijeet(silently)- good night yaar…

Daya after cutting the call laid back on his bed silently with a sigh. It's not that he expected his buddy to give a big birthday bash for him or give him extremely costly gifts or take him on vacation or on a dinner or lunch or give him a surprise party or countless other things because he knew their job didn't allowed them of these luxuries so often but he really did expect his buddy to at least wish him on the day itself as he himself knew it doesn't take you more than 5 minutes to dial a number and wish "happy birthday daya..". Now closing his eyes once again he eased himself on his warm bed and tried to move in the world of dreams.

On the other side abhijeet who was half lying on his bed with closed eyes and with his mobile still clutched in his hands now opened his eyes with a concerned call as…

"sir?"

Abhijeet looked towards freddy and after seeing him in tension smile softly and said in consoling tone… "main theek hun freddy…aur daya ne bhi mujhpar gussa nahi kiya…"

Freddy smiles on that and wanted to ask something else too but stop with… "acha freddy abh tum bhi jaao..araam karlo…mujhe bhi neend aa rahi hai yaar…"

Freddy feels the tiredness in his tone so say… "jee sir aap araam karein abh…bahot thake hua lag rahein hain…kabse tension mein bhi the daya sir ko leke...good night sir.."

Abhijeet too wished him good night and after laying down whisper to himself… "yaar daya thodhi si hi naraazgi dikha deta yaar…kuch bhi keh deta…lekin aise chup rehkar mujhe maaf toh nahi karta yaar…" he closed his eyes in silence.

**Next Morning**

Daya reached bureau in his same silence and after seeing freddy and some other juniors present there ask as… "kya baat hai aaj sabh log itni subah subah kya kar rahein hain yahan?"

Freddy(in smile)- sir aap bhi toh itni subah subah hi aa gaye haina…(daya smiles on that, freddy continued) bas sir pichle kuch dino mein itne cases ek saath aa gaye the toh files banane ka time hi nahi mila…toh soch rahein hain ek baar yeh sabh nipat jaye toh araam se chutiyaan lenge…

Daya(in bored tone)- sach yaar freddy…itne hectic rahein haina pichle kuch din ki abh toh bas ghar per sone ka man karta hai mera…

Freddy(in smile)- jee sir…(asking now) sir abhijeet sir ka phone aaya tha kya aapke paas….

Daya really looks towards freddy and after few minutes reply in low tone as…. "haan freddy…aagaya tha"

Freddy feels daya's sadness and his quietness easily so now wanted to say something… "sir woh abhijeet sir…"

But his voice vanished as the man himself came inside with… "kya abhijeet sir freddy?"

Freddy looked towards him with angry eyes and abhijeet with his pleading ones as he knew that the ball right now was in freddy's court.

Freddy(after looking towards abhijeet)- sir aapki toh aaj chutti thi na…

Abhijeet really thanked freddy in his heart and answered… "kyun bhai freddy mera aana pasand nahi aaya tumhe…"

Pankaj who was also present there replied in buttering tone… " arre nahi nahi sir…aapke bina toh 1 mahine se yahan itna suna suna lag raha tha.."

Abhijeet smiled at him and looked towards daya and unknowingly he averted his gaze in guilt while daya said to him in smiley tone… "waise sach mein boss agar tumhe yeh chutti nahi chahiye toh hum becharon ko dedo…"

Abhijeet felt himself getting weaker with daya's calm, normal replies as he really found himself in big guilt but right now to not to spoil anyone's mood replied to him in same smiley tone as… "kyun bhai...(naughty tone) abh tum log karo kaam…main toh chutti pe hun toh zara enjoy karta hun…"

Freddy(stressing)- jee sir…aapko toh araam karna bhi chahiye…kal hi wapas aaye hain woh bhi itne waqt baad..aap ghar jaayein sir...araam kariye…

Abhijeet(irritated)- yaar freddy kitna araam karun…

Daya(naughtily)- toh boss..(Winking to freddy) zara kuch files hi bana do…

Freddy(now in strict tone)- nahi sir rehene dein…abhijeet sir ko ghar hi jana chahiye…

Daya(in smile to freddy)- arre freddy mai Mazak hi kar raha tha yaar…(to abhijeet in smiley tone) chalo chalo boss abh toh freddy ne order ker diya hai…niklo tum yahan se…

Abhijeet looked towards freddy and freddy understood so say to all… "chalo chalo tum log bhi…kaam per lag jaayo abh…bahot files rehti hain…"

All nodded and move to their respective work while daya smiling towards freddy and whisper to abhijeet as he was standing close to him only… "dekho toh isse...(in loving tone) pata hai pichle ek mahine issne hi sambhala hai mujhe aur inn sabh ko bhi.."

Abhijeet however was not listening to daya and just said to him…. "hmmm…daya (daya looked towards him, abhijeet In hesitant tone) yaar woh mai…(taking out something from his pocket) yeh lo.."

Abhijeet handed him a small wrapped gift box, daya first look towards him and then take it with…

"kya boss…abh kya zaroorat thi isski…" he opened the gift and then the box and a beautiful black colored big dial watch with some more features came in his front….he smiled at the watch remembering his one month before convo with abhijeet…

**_"_****_yaar boss kal na shopping per chalte hain…"_**

**_"_****_arre kyun…daya mujhe…"_**

**_"_****_boss abh koi bahana nahi yaar…pata hai meri watch bahot purani hogayi hai abh...mujhe ek nayi mast si leni hai…ek dum dashing…aur kuch..kapde bhi…coats ..jeans etc etc..."_**

**_Abhijeet smiling in whole and then say… "acha tu chala jana…yaar daya maine kal mission ke liye nikalna hai…yahi batane ke liye toh call kiya tha itni raat mein…"_**

**_"_****_hmmm…"_**

**_"_****_daya…yaar main kya…"_**

**_"_****_acha acha boss…kuch nahi…yaar job hi aisi hai humari…tum tension nahi lo (asking) kabh tak nikalna hai kal?"_**

**_"_****_11 baje…"_**

**_"_****_hmmm…phir toh ek chakkar maar hi sakte hain mall ka (naughtily) haina?"_**

**_"_****_daya…" abhijeet said in a disappointed tone…_**

**_Daya laughing as can feel his buddy's relaxed tone now so say… "acha chalo tum araam karo..kal milte hain subah…good night( after few seconds naughtily)…meethe meethe sapne dekhna boss…"_**

**_Abhijeet again in same tone… "hey bhagwan…daya tujhe sapno mein bhi khane ki sujhti hai…"_**

**_Daya laughing… "aur woh bhi meethe meethe pakwaan boss…"_**

**_Abhijeet smiling… "chal good night…"_**

A smile came on daya's face while abhijeet said in low tone… "yaar mujhe aur kuch sujha hi nahi toh…bas yehi le aaya…tune kaha bhi tha toh…"

Daya shaking his head and then handed the gift back to abhijeet, abhijeet in shock and hurt looked towards him but somehow feeling angry too so say… "daya yeh kya…"

But daya took out his own watch and after grabbing the new watch from abhijeet's hand tied it around his wrist and looking at it with… "hmmm….utni dashing nahi hai…(now to abhijeet) but abh tumne di hai toh…(winking) koi baat nahi..rakh leta hun…

Abhijeet hit him on his arm and say in fake angry tone… "chal pasand nahi ho toh wapas karde...itni mehenge watch hai…main toh laya bhi kehe ke tha ki return(he wanted to grab daya's wrist to take the watch)…"

Daya(in hurry)- arre boss…bahot mast hai yaar…main toh mazaak….

He looked towards his best buddy whose eyes were twinkling now, he didn't knew how much he missed this smile so a lovely beautiful smile came on his face too with…

"chalo abh niklo tum…(signaling to watch) ker liya na kaam apna (abhijeet really embarrassed) abh jaao…"

Abhijeet looked towards daya and ask him in low tone… "yaar main...(daya looked towards him) daya I am really sorry yaar…main kal hi lekin thodha late…tum naraaz…"

Daya(softly)- yaar maine kaha na abhi tumse...

Abhijeet(looking towards him)- tumhe lagta haiki mujhe andaza nahi ki tumne uss ek wish ka kitna intezaar kiya hoga daya…(daya looked at him) uss ek call ka…yeh intezaar karna ki yeh din na khatam ho jabtak main na wish kardun tumhe…(daya down his head, everyone looking towards duo) sabko kehna ki koi yaad nahi dilaayega mujhe (daya smiled on this) daya humari job aisi haiki ki jaroori nahi ki hum har baar party dein ya kaheen jaayein…magar yaar sabke wish karne ki chah jaroor hoti hai…woh wishes hi hume itni khobsoorat lagne lagti hain…(in sad tone) aur main toh kal woh bhi waqt per nahi…(freddy looked towards him in pain)

Daya(still trying to behave normally)- yaar Abhijeet maine kaha na ki mujhe bilkul bhi bura…

Abhijeet(sad tone)- matlab daya ki abh main itna paraya hogaya hun ki mera wish karna hi matter nahi karta…haina?

Daya(frustatingly)- abhijeet aisa nahi hai…tum…

Abhijeet(to daya sadly)- yaar daya main jaanta hun main late…

Freddy(murmuring loudly enough to let everyone hear)- haan accident ke baad hospital mein joh the…(he pretending to be shocked looked towards everyone and then towards daya who seemed stunned while abhijeet's eyes radiating his anger)

* * *

><p><span>AN

it's a special story for all my friends specially some as in recent days i have always been so late for everything ad aything due to study pressure and some happenings...and i know i have hurt them..but..you know...anyways..wait for next chappy...

Next chapter tomorrow...healing will also be updated tomorrow guys...

and for TOF readers...I am really very angry with you all guys...I am already done with next update but with so less reviews i am not at all enthusiastic...it's same with healing but i know i have dragged it so i am expecting less...not so less reviews...but..i can't always keep begging you know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

thank you so much guys for your lovely reviews.

* * *

><p>Daya(still in stunned phase)- kya? Abhijeet…(look towards abhijeet and back to freddy) hospital…<p>

Abhijeet(trying to take situation in his hand)- nahi daya…kuch bhi nahi…

Daya(in angry straight tone to freddy)- freddy kya hua tha?

Abhijeet looking towards freddy and signaling him to not to utter a word at any cost with his eyes but daya moved close to freddy and now ask again…

"freddy kya keh rahe the tum?"

Freddy(to daya in fake hesitant tone)- sir..woh..kal abhijeet sir..(with down head) sir abhijeet sir ko toh pehle hi yaad aagaya tha aapke birthday ka..shaam ko hi.. lekin phir sir gift lene chale gaye..phir aate waqt hum log kuch plan ker rahe the aur itne mein hi sir ka accident ho gaya..(abhijeet down his head, daya looking angry) phir..wahan kuch log sir ko hospital leke gaye…main bhi pahonch gaya…lekin phir main kissi ko inform karna hi bhul gaya (abhijeet looked towards freddy in shock) kuch 1 ghante baad doctors aaye…toh..

**_Freddy(in concerned tone)- doctor…woh…abhijeet sir…_**

**_Doctor(calming tone)- he is fine now…waise koi major injury toh nahi hai but he was hit again on the same place on his head…(freddy in fear, doctor replied in smile) koi serious baat nahi…bas khyaal rakhiyega aur stomach pe bhi thodhi injury hai, pain ho sakta hai abhi kuch din lekin ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai…(freddy smiled feeling relaxed now)_**

**_Freddy(happy tone)- thank you so much doctor…abhi mill sakta hun unnse?_**

**_Doctor- he is unconscious right now…sir pe chot hai bas ussi ki wajah se…abhi 1 ghante mein hosh aayega…_**

**_Freddy nodded and thanked the doctor again as the doctor left, freddy looked towards his wrist watch with a murmur… "10.47…" he sighed knowing what will be the person's reaction after he got up. He thought to call daya but decided against it as didn't wanted to make him tense on this day and also abhijeet too had very earnestly said to not to inform him before going under doctor's help. He sat quietly on the bench with a sigh to spend the long 1 hour or may be more…_**

**_He opened his eyes with a voice that was calling him with… "sir…sir…patient ko hosh aagaya hai…aap mill lein…main doctor ko bula lati hun.." he nodded and once more looked towards his watch and seeing the time immediately entered inside abhijeet's room with… "my god…"_**

**_Abhijeet after seeing him asked in hurry as there was no clock present in his room… "freddy…time kya hua hai? Yaar phone do apna…mujhe daya se baat karni hai…jaldi…"_**

**_Freddy sighed and moving forward said to him while handling him his phone… "sir it's already 12.01…"_**

**_Abhijeet looked towards him and then towards the mobile…he felt like kicking himself and his fate…he was really feeling much angry upon himself…first of all he didn't remember his buddy's birthday and now when freddy had, with a trick reminded him of it…he was late? Freddy looked towards him and easily feeling his condition so say in soft tone…_**

**_"_****_sir please…issme aapki koi galati nahi hai…aap apne aap ko.._**

**_"_****_phir kisski galati hai freddy…yaar pehle hi usska birthday mujhe yaad nahi tha…phir jabh tumne (freddy interrupted with… "sir aapko khud ko yaad aaya tha…") phir bhi main…yaar woh bahot hurt hua hoga freddy…hum log inn mauke per aur kuch nahi bas apno se ek wish hi toh accept karte hain…aur main toh who bhi nahi…"_**

**_Freddy(stressing)- sir abh toh call karlein please…_**

**_Abhijeet looked towards freddy and taking a deep breath dialed daya's number…_**

Daya was looking stunned, freddy had missed out the conversation from some parts to hide the truth and was now looking at daya and then at abhijeet while abhijeet's focus was daya…

Freddy(trying to break the silence)- sir…mujhe yaad hi nahi aaya tha aapko bulane ka…phir toh abhijeet sir ne hi…

Daya looked at freddy and then towards abhijeet with angry eyes and in same anger wanted to leave the bureau, abhijeet tried to stop him with… "yaar daya..sun toh…daya…main aur kya.." he was moving in hurry to stop daya and in that his stomach gave him a high pain because of swelling and an.. "ahh.." came out from his mouth…

Daya immediately stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at abhijeet who was standing with his one hand now on his stomach…daya moved back and silently in same anger dragged a chair and asked abhijeet to get seated on it. Abhijeet with much difficulty sat on chair and as he was grabbing daya's hand he didn't leave it and ask as… "yaar daya…(innocently) naraaz ho?"

All really smiles on that and daya in anger first look at abhijeet and then towards all who turn their heads immediately and make themselves busy in work while daya again turn towards abhijeet and said in same anger said to him… "nahi…badhi khushi ho rahi hai mujhe toh…"

Abhijeet(in smile)- sach much…

All really control their laughs at this point while daya came in even more anger and said to abhijeet… "dimaagh kharab hogaya haina tumhara...(taunting) oh nahi nahi…dimaagh toh mera kharab hai..(teasing) senior inspector abhijeet ka dimaagh kya kabhi kharab ho sakta hai…"

Abhijeet shaking his head in no but seeing daya's anger immediately change his head movement and say.. "nahi…bilkul nahi…(Pankaj chuckled and after him purvi and then others too, daya's anger reaching its peak now) mera matlab.."

Daya in same anger stopped him with his hand and wanted to leave but abhijeet still grabbing his hand and now say in serious tone… "yaar maaf nahi karega…"

Daya closed his eyes and after opening them say without turning back... "maafi kissi galati ke liye maangte hain abhijeet…aur jabh tumne koi galati hi nahi ki hai toh.."

Abhijeet while getting up though he was still feeling pain… "aisa toh mat bol daya…(he left daya's hand, daya wanted to leave but stopped after hearing) maine bahot galtiyan ki hain yaar…(all turned their heads towards abhijeet, while abhijeet who had said this just to gain daya's attention now say) main jaanta hun daya ki tune uss ek wish ka bahot intezaar kiya hoga…aur maine…(sad tone) phir bhi late hi wish kiya…(in low tone) aise chul toh mat reh yaar…thodha daant hi de…"

Daya(turn towards him and tease as)- jaise meri daant ka sahab pe badha strong reaction hota hai, haina..(unintentionally a smile came on abhijeet 's lips, daya in anger) abh yeh hasne ki jaroorat nahi hai samjhe...kya chahte ho tum kya bolun tumhe…(in low tone) ki haan bura laga tha mujhe…intezaar tha mujhe…aakhri minute tak bhi main intezaar kar raha tha…theek hai kissi party ki nahi…koi badha celebration nahi…but tumhare wish karne ki bahot chaha thi...(while looking towards abhijeet) maloom toh hai tumhe sabh…phir kya sunna chahte the...haan…"

Abhijeet(with a relaxed soothing smile)- bas yahi sabh sunna chahta tha..lekin tumse hi…pata toh hum sabh ko sabh kuch hai daya…har feeling ka andaza hai…lekin jabh tak woh insaan khud na batade na dil ko chain nahi milta…

Daya shaking his head and then ask in angry tone… "jabh raat mein phone kiya tha tabhi bata dete accident ke baare mein mujhe…"

Abhijeet(in irritated tone)- yaar daya abh iss baat ko mat leke baith yaar…

Daya(in anger)- kyun..kyun na leke bathun…matlab jabh sahab ki baari aaye toh daya chodh de…

Abhijeet shook his head and sat down on chair while daya seeing that asked him to get up with… "abh yahan mat dera jamayo apna…chalo utho..ghar chodhke aa rahan hun tumhe…"

Abhijeet made a irritated face with… "yaar daya thodhi der ki hi baat hai…main yaheen ruk…"

Daya already left the place after saying… "main neeche gaadi ke paas intezaar kar raha hun.."

Abhijeet stubbornly sitting there but in few minutes really got up in irritation and say to freddy while leaving… "dekh liya na freddy…daant padwa di na mujhe…"

Freddy smile after listening that and engrossed in his work once again realizing how much it felt vacant to them without this friendship being there in their lives.

* * *

><p><span>AN

guys aaj badhi mushkil se abhi net connect hua hai toh i am finally updating..abh pata nahi kab tak aise rahega...i'll try to update healing with this but can't promise...


End file.
